My sacrifice
by Lorelai Morgan
Summary: Song-fic qui prends place pendant le tome 3. Sirius va voir Remus à Poudlard.


**Hello my friend, we meet again**

**It's been awhile, where should we begin?**

**Feels like forever**

**Within my heart a memory**

**A perfect love that you gave to me**

**Oh, I remember**

_Je suis enfin sorti de ce trou à rats, mais avant d'aller chercher Peter, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. Un beau loup-garou qui n'as pas arrêté de hanter mes pensées, je suis certain que malgré tout je vais encore vouloir décrocher la lune pour ses superbes yeux miel. Je me transformes en chien et part en direction de Poudlard. Je donnes des coups avec mon front sur la porte de son bureau. Intrigué probablement il ouvres et restes surpris quelques secondes, je vois un sourire s'allumé sur son visage fatigué, il se déplace et me laisses entrer. Il m'ammènes dans sa chambre et me demandes de me transformer. Je redeviens moi même, Sirius qui a changé, mais qui sourit. Il me serres contre lui._

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, _me dit'il_.

_Je me perds dans ses yeux, me souvenant de la première fois où je les ai regardés. Il a tellement changé, ce n'est plus le garçon que j'avais connu, c'est un homme. Ses cheveux sont parsemmés de mèches blanches, il sembles extrèmement fatigué, je jettes un regard dehors et vois que la lune est presque pleine. Je ne me demandes même pas comment doivent être ses pleines lunes sans moi._

- Sirius je n'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter pour toi. Pourquoi tu t'es évadé? _me demandes t'il, je peut sentir l'émotion qui l'étrangles._

- Je n'en pouvais plus, tu me manquais et puis Peter est ici.

- Peter? Ici? Tu veut dire, le rat de Ron, l'ami de Harry?

_J'approuves d'un signe de tête, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou._

- Remus est ce que tu m'aimes toujours?

_Il prends mon menton dans sa main et me forces à le regarder, je me sens fondre lorsque je recontre ses beaux yeux miel. Il approcha son visage du mien et poses ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une tonne de souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassés, la première fois qu'on a fais l'amour, la première fois que j'ai dormi dans ses bras._

**When you are with me I'm free**

**I'm careless, I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My Sacrifice**

_Je me sens revivre, j'approfondis le baiser, voulant profiter de chaque secondes. On frappes à la porte, il me fais signe de me transformer et de rester dans la chambre. Il passes sa langue sur ses lèvres et va ouvrir: Severus qui lui tends un gobelet fumant._

- Bois.

_Il le fait, moi j'aurais juste envie d'aboyer pour ne pas qu'il touche à ça, Snape on ne sais pas, peut être qu'il essayes de le tuer pour se venger._

- Merci.

- Tu faisait quoi?

- Je corrigeais des copies.

- Hum, Dumbledore te demandes de le prévenir si jamais Black mets les pieds dans le chateau.

- Parfait Severus, je peut retourner travailler?

- Oui, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

_Remus refermes la porte et je le vois la vérouiller avec un sort impossible à contrer que nous avions inventer pour empêcher James d'entrer dans le dortoir lors de nos ébats. Je souris et reprends ma forme humaine._

- Il viens souvent te voir Servillus?

- C'est la pleine lune bientôt et il me prépares ma potion tues-loup.

_Il se rapproches de moi un peu_.

- Où on en était?

_Je sourit encore et l'embrasses, je sens un courant électrique parcourir mon corps, mon dieu que ses lèvres m'ont manquées. Je me sens tellement libre quand il est là. Il m'embrasses encore et encore, je peut sentir que ses instincts de loup sont très forts, il me pousse contre le lit et se place sur moi._

- Je t'aime Sirius.

_C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, je perds toutes mes craintes, je le crois, je sais que c'est vrai. Il me déshabilles et embrasses chaque centimètres de ma peau, me laissant complètement sans voix, ça m'as tellement manqué._

**We've seen our share of ups and downs**

**Oh how quickly life can turn around**

**In an instant**

**It feels so good to realize**

**What's in yourself and within your mind**

**Let's find peace there**

_Il se couches délicatement contre moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir dormir avec lui à nouveau. Surtout pas après avoir eu autant de plaisir, c'était mieux que dans mes souvenirs. Je l'entends murmurer qu'il m'aimes avant de s'endormir, blottit contre moi._

_Moi je penses, je me souviens de nos disputes, de la seule et unique fois où on s'est disputé, parce que j'avais été con et que j'avais été couché avec Malfoy. Il m'a pardonné cependant, il a toujours été trop parfait pour moi. Ensuite je nous revois au mariage de Lily et James. Lily qui avait tellement voulu qu'il y ailles, même s'il était malade. C'est drôle de voir à quel point la vie peut changer rapidement. Un geste et j'ai été ammené dans ce trou, dans ce trou où il n'étais pas où j'ai passé 12 ans loin de lui. Je le sens bouger contre moi, il ouvres les yeux et mordilles sa lèvre inférieure._

- Sirius?

- Oui?

- Promets moi que tu ne te feras pas prendre.

- Je te le jures mon amour, je ne veut pas retourner là-bas.

_Il s'approche encore de moi et m'embrasses, je peut sentir mon énergie revenir, je veut sentir sa peau contre la mienne encore, je veut sentir son souffle se mêler au mien. Ça me fais du bien de penser qu'on s'entends encore, je veut m'enfermer dans cette oasis de paix avec toi. Toi mon seul et unique amour._


End file.
